


【超蝙】The Crime Scene

by LodurS



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Violent Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LodurS/pseuds/LodurS
Summary: Clark saved Bruce from one crime scene in Gotham, and he found his tied-up lover was incredibly hot.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, 超蝙 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	【超蝙】The Crime Scene

他看到砖瓦自顶端轰裂坠落，黑暗与带石砾的风冲进眼里。接下来是枪械上膛与折断的脆响与成串环绕火光，像是用指甲划出的裂口，一切都变为暴力的扭曲，尖叫与呻吟，然后是长久的沉静。  
“蝙蝠。”有人从那寂静中大踏步逼近它，抓他的下巴，把他推到墙上却没扯断吊住他限制他行动的铁索，用又冷又硬的唇快速撕咬他的下颚。  
“超人。”于是他在黑暗中模糊不清地笑，没有退缩也没有回应那个吻，心中尽是狂乱模糊的快乐。接着蝙蝠侠扭动身体，让黏着血液与汗水的制服残片因超人带来的摩擦而活动落下，掉在圆子弹壳与尖碎石间发出惊心动魄的响声。  
今晚，Bruce Wayne在哥谭码头的某间废弃仓库内上身赤裸，双手束在熟铁链里高举过头侧，双脚不时点地借力。由超人身后破碎墙面所透进的光可以看见几十分钟前他新获得的刀伤与由他人取乐留下的烟头烫伤，乳头被拧过了，周围有带干涸血迹的畏缩指印，但没有其他侵犯痕迹。头罩依旧被安稳地戴着，护目镜碎了一个，另一个摇摇欲坠，但这依然不妨碍他的蓝眼睛在欲望中盘旋，捕猎，进食，也不妨碍蝙蝠侠用深河水一样翻滚高涨的声音在黑暗中告诉面前的Clark Kent：  
“操我。”  
他们通常不会选择在一方受伤的情况下做爱，更不会选择在一个警察正在赶来的犯罪现场做，但今天是另一码回事。  
Kent将蝙蝠推到墙上，拽掉了对方的面具，舌头与尖齿由Wayne沾满津液的下颚转向他的嘴唇。鉴于刚才有不少子弹与炸药撞碎在Clark脸上与胸膛上，他陷进Wayne黑发的手指间夹了少量因爆炸与存粹暴力扭曲的金属粒。超人吻起来像一座军火库，被哥谭感染的火药、硝烟、酒精与粗口是他嘴唇的构成，欲望是他的舌头，Wayne成为悬在他头顶的燃烧白兰地随时准备熊熊倾泻。当他把舔舐转移到Wayne脸上而不是只集中于他的唇时，超人把左手拇指舔进了后者的嘴里，用粗厚的拇指按他的舌根，刺激Bruce因疼痛与狂喜的呕吐与眩晕，模仿交媾的动作。Clark的右手同时蜿蜒下去，单边揉按Wayne的乳头，在Wayne急切地向他手中挺动并用填满唾液与手指的口尖叫着要求他更快更狠的捏他的胸乳时停下来，手指连同舔咬Bruce耳垂的嘴抽离开来，穿着滴满津液的制服后退几步观察Wayne困兽般地将自己在锁链中越缴越紧，困惑又不断地向他不断踢蹬勾拉双腿，哀嚎乞求着触摸。于是超人允许了，冲回上去让制服上已经变冷的唾液蹭过对方小腹，含住刚才那个捏弄过的肉粒释放了今晚的第一个冷冻呼吸，一手拽掉了蝙蝠侠的护裆让黑内裤下的鼓胀肉团收入掌间。

他确实希望过Wayne的叫声不要过响。  
Clark很快又在Wayne身上如法炮制了几个冰冻吻痕，大多集中在那些烟头烫伤之上。但Wayne很快不耐烦地对此感到厌倦，双臂用力将自己拉起又放下借力去撞他再次贴过来的嘴，用脚强行勾开他的小腿使超人鼓胀的性器隔着制服与自己被玩弄着的阴茎贴到一起，富有技巧的磨蹭使前液在三角内裤的束缚中与他的肉棒发出粘腻水声，慢条斯理又急不可耐地劝慰提醒着Clark自己紫黑的阴茎与丰腴的臀是更值得关注的地方。“放松，我的野兽，放松。”Clark嘟嘟囔囔地丢掉了他的内裤，用手粗糙但兴致昂然地把他的睾丸与阴茎放在掌心掂量观察，直到Wayne粗暴晃动身体，支配自己硬得发痛的下体去敲打磨蹭超人的脸颊并在上面留下意味深重的体液水痕时，Clark才开始撸动它，把它夹在两根手指之间自底端到顶端的施力滑动。  
“有人——冲这边来了。”蝙蝠在他把阴茎整个含进去的时候喘息，呻吟与汗水同时滑动到Clark所面对的茂盛阴毛里，“不管你要做什么，做快一点。”  
“遵命，韦恩少爷。”于是他模糊应答了一句，让整根阴茎滑入嘴中并同时将三根手指一鼓作气地塞进Wayne的股缝中。  
氪星人不需要呼吸，同时也缺少呕吐反应———这意味着他是一个完美的口交者。他的咽喉即可成为Wayne臆想中的紧致甬道，滑嫩潮湿，色情意味地耸动收缩，永不疲倦地刺激他的龟头，像滚烫蠕动着的蛇紧吸在Bruce的阴茎顶端榨取他的精液，逼迫他心悦诚服的高潮。同时Clark的舌与唇刮擦他的柱身时像触须，沾在他的皮肤上又在离开时故意缓慢发出模仿阴茎从后穴拔出的黏液味十足的异响，确保其中的羞耻意味可准确无错地传入他的耳中，激起Bruce的挣扎或者是性味更直接的邀请。超人开始托着他的大腿根部规律性的抽插自己的嘴，在一个精彩的深喉后再次释放冷冻呼吸，Wayne尖叫地向后挣扎试图把阴茎抽出来，却成功将Clark藏匿在他股间的三根手指彻底填进后穴直抵前列腺。  
Bruce Wayne在那时才意识到自己实际处于一个近乎尴尬的进退两难———如果他想逃避股间揉按的手指他就必须向前进，把自己的阴茎更深的送进Clark的咽喉允许他用恶劣的收缩紧挤把握他的高潮；而如果他想逃离对方罪恶的口活就必须允许他后穴的三根手指更深更热情地进入体内。但不管怎样，他高潮了，在思绪恍惚间Clark前后同时逼近两者，他的阴茎被挤到极致紧，他的前列腺被准确而不带收敛的触摸。他收紧了臂膀，使铁链同他在顶端一起剧烈抽搐呻吟，默许Clark的嘴纳下他所有的种子，疲软地用脚尖点支撑自己。  
“抱歉。”Clark含着他的东西冲他微笑，随即将他扭转过去脸部面墙，在铁锁叮当间声音模糊地解释，“时间紧迫。”  
Clark舔他脊柱附近的肌肉凹陷，使嘴中的混合液能缓慢准确地滴到他的脊背上，在战栗中准确滑落到Wayne的股间，滚烫又冰凉地同他的三根手指一起进出于哥谭人的小穴。他不断地舔，精液也就不断地滴，“咕叽咕叽”的进出声在Wayne开始灼上眼泪的嘶叫中也越来越清晰越来越响。就在Bruce认为自己会被三根手指再次操上天堂，挤在砖墙与肌肉之间的阴茎将再次喷射出赞美臣服的纯白之歌时，Clark欺身而进。  
有一段时间他们一动不动，就只是紧密颤抖地拥抱在一起去消化剧烈的疼痛与欢愉。正如他们所说，时间紧迫，哥谭的警察正向这间恶棍交火的仓库赶来，没有多余的闲心给他们来享受宽容的前戏与润滑。Clark动作了起来，同时侧过脸给了Wayne一个吻，把手紧贴到Wayne 的胸乳上作为支撑。超人像狂野的浪一样在节奏中撕扯他侥幸捕获的孤船，让自己的阴茎完全没入Wayne体内并像蒸汽机一样不间断顶动，精准又狠戾温和地操弄他的前列腺，使Wayne双腿完全大张地贴合在砖壁上，夹在炽热柔软与冰冷坚硬之间，身体由超人完全掌控，双手束缚在金属抖动的狂欢声中，尖叫不停变换于“停下”与“更多”之间。  
今晚Clark所经历的高潮像Wayne之前所经历的那样又急又猛———但这是他第一次发觉自己的精液是这样多。颤抖紧勒中Clark不断从顶端射出填向他爱人的最深处，直至漫溢而迫于重力与压力向自己的阴茎反压过来，争先恐后的从交媾接缝处挤出来坠到地上，或者又是被Clark不甘心地挺动混浊挤回去，窥伺着一下次机会漏出来去亲吻精液接纳者的大腿。  
也许这也是 Clark一开始没有注意到那粒子弹的原因。  
是某个他刚刚打倒的小混混，幸运地从黑暗中拾到一把超人忘记折断的枪械，便毫不犹豫地将第一颗子弹送向超人的崩石般颤抖的脊背，随即又是第二颗第三颗，直到超人发现他。“见鬼。”Clark咆哮，扯断了束缚Bruce的铁链将他快速完全地裹紧自己的庇护之下。他像红色的丝茧又像滔天的怒潮一样包裹住Wayne，用汹涌的情感与高潮在对方的世界上撕出一个巨大裂口。子弹疯狂撞击他的脊背，恍惚中整个漆黑宇宙的恒星金红色地在他们眼前爆炸，在阴影与金色的闪光中把他们的思维与肉体更深更紧地敲向灵魂.  
射精结束，Clark即刻将Wayne微微举高，用超级速度抽出对方身体从地上拾起头罩给Bruce戴上，又用超级速度将开枪者击昏，回到Wayne身旁时恰好以一个完美的角度重新插入对方后穴。

“我们离开这里。”他说，艰难扯下披风将Bruce裹起来，在遮盖下将阴茎在对方的身体中插得更紧，并维持着这样的姿势在越来越逼近地警笛声中抱着Bruce Wayne冲向高空。

**Author's Note:**

> 存档  
> Thank you for watching!  
> One of my old works which was deleted very early, and I compeleted the draft.


End file.
